Saint Seiya Love
by vanessa-amamiya
Summary: Essa é uma fic meio romântica e meio comédia, e é baseada em 2 casais: Shun e June e Hyoga e Fler!Ela é um pouco melosa mais tem uma história muito fofa, não sei mqais o q diser! Não sou muito boa em resumos!
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya Love

Capítulo 1: Uma revelação encantadora...

Por: Vanessa Amamiya

O primeiro capítulo desta história se passa depois da batalha contra Hilda, em Asgard e da batalha contra Poseidon e um pouco antes da batalha contra Hades. O nosso mundo estava finalmente banhado pela paz transmitida pelos sagrados cavaleiros de Athena que apesar de todas as terríveis batalhas que eles enfrentaram, sempre protegeram Athena e o nosso mundo.

Tudo estava normal na vida dos cavaleiros, e, ao final de tantas batalhas eles puderam enfim retomar suas vidas como pessoas normais, mais sem deixar de serem cavaleiros.

Isso também inclui o amor, que com certeza estava bem favorável para os guerreiros de Athena.

Quase todos estavam namorando, menos Shun e Ikki que estavam viajando. Shiryu estava namorando Shunrei e Seiya com Saori. Hyoga também estava namorando Eiri, mais não parecia que estava feliz ao lado dela (pelo menos desde a última vez que havia viajado para Asgard e encontrou Fler). Ele ñ era mais o mesmo com Eiri. Pelo menos com ela...

Saori havia ficado muito amiga de June, Shunrei, Fler, Hilda e Eiri.Não se desgrudavam mais pra nada.

Todas estavam reunidas na mansão de Saori, menos Hilda e Fler que estavam em Asgard resolvendo algumas coisas. Saori, June, Shunrei e Eiri conversavam animadamente enquanto tomavam um chá.

Eiri: - Sabe Saori, deve ser muito difícil ser reencarnação de uma deusa, principalmente a deusa Athena, que é a deusa virgem da guerra, né?

Saori: - Vou te confesar uma coisa Eiri, realmente no começo eu ñ sabia o que fazer, cheguei a ficar desesperada, mais quando vi os meus cavaleiros arriscando a vida por mim, aceitei o fato de ser uma deusa. Disse Saori orgulhosa...

June: - Principalmente o Seiya ñ é Saori? Perguntou June aos risos...

Saori: - È bem... Acho que sim né? Disse Saori com um tom engraçado meio surpresa com a pergunta da amiga

Todas riram muito do nervosismo da amiga.

Shunrei: - Á Saori, só você heim?

June: - Também já era de se esperar né? É o namorado dela... Até eu ficaria assim ...Disse June se lembrando de uma pessoa especial...

Eiri: - Vai começar June? Perguntou Eiri olhando para a amiga...

June: - Começar o que Eiri? Respondeu June sem entender o que a amiga havia dito...

Eiri: - A falar do Shun, oras...

June: - E... Eu?

Eiri: - Sim você! Disse Eiri rindo da cara da amiga

June: - Pq?

Eiri: - A June, ñ vem se fazer de desentendida não! Todos sabem que você é caidinha pelo Shun!

June sentiu seu rosto corar com a afirmação da amiga. Se bem que Eiri estava certa, e June não podia mais esconder de ninguém o quanto amava Shun, a única pessoa para quem havia mostrado seu rosto pela primeira vez. June também não havia esquecido das regras de uma amazona. Ela tinha que matar ou amar a pessoa que a visse sem a mascara. E como ela nunca conseguiria machucar Shun, revolveu ama-lo...

Saori: - E o Shun por ela... Disse Saori tomando seu chá tranqüilamente...

Essas palavras fizeram June se desligar no que estava pensando. Será mesmo que ele a amava? Será mesmo que ele a amava do mesmo jeito que ela o ama?

June: - É sério isso Saori?Como você sabe? Perguntou June um pouco esperançosa...

Saori: - Ele me disse uma vez, um pouco antes de viajar que amava uma pessoa mais não sabia se ela o amava...E eu como sou bem curiosa resolvi perguntar...

June: - E ai? Ele respondeu?

Saori: - Ele demorou um pouco, mais enfim respondeu... Ele disse com todas as letras: EU AMO A JUNE.

June ficou completamente sem fala e não conseguia pensar em nada.Ela ficou assim durante algum tempo.

Saori: - June? Você está bem? Disse Saori preocupada com a amiga...

June: - Sim, sim estou... Eu acho...

Shunrei: - O que aconteceu com você?

Eiri: - Nada de mais ela apenas ficou sabendo o que o mundo inteiro já sabe...Que o Shun a ama. Disse Eiri bem tranqüila...

June: - Isso é verdade Saori?

Shunrei: - Sim, sim é verdade...

June: - Nossa. E eu ñ sei o que fazer...

Saori: - Mais eu sei Disse Saori com um esboço de sorriso...

Saori: - O Shun deve voltar logo, não é?

June: - Eu não sei acho que sim...

Saori: - Quando ele voltar você vai se declarar para ele!

June: - ANNNNNN?

June: - Você ta maluca Saori?

June: - Eu não sou maluca para fazer isso...

Saori: - Por que não?

June: - Por que, Por que...

Eiri: - Porque você não o ama o bastante... Disse Eiri se levantando e andando em direção á varanda...

June: - É lógico que eu o amo! Disse June um pouco irritada com Eiri

Eiri: - Não ama. Por que se você o amasse de verdade você faria isso por ele. Eu tenho certeza que ele faria isso e muito mais por você. Sabe Por que June? Porque ele te ama! Ele te ama de verdade! E você só está demonstrando que não o ama tanto quanto ele te ama!Pra mim isso não é amor. Disse Eiri olhando calmamente para o azul do céu

Depois dessas palavras, June parou para pensar... Será que o que ela sentira por Shun era tão forte assim? Será que ela realmente o amava?

Ela ficou assim durante algum tempo, e, com certeza muitas coisas passaram por sua mente.Porem, todas elas, sempre diziam a mesma coisa: o quanto era grande o amor que ela sentira por Shun. Depois disso ela teve certeza de seu amor.

June: - Eu o amo sim Eiri mais que tudo nessa vida, e estaria disposta a fazer tudo pela pessoa que eu amo!

Eiri: - Então faça o que a Saori sugeriu!

June: - Pois é o que eu vou fazer!

Eiri: - Que bom amiga! Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso... Disse Eiri que havia mudado de expressão...

June: - Peraí se você sabia então por que ficou duvidando de mim aquela hora?

Eiri: - Era só pra testar o quanto era o seu amor pelo Shun. E pelo o que eu vi vocês foram feitos um para o outro! Só espero que ele também perceba isso...

Saori: - Tenho certeza que ele vai perceber...

June: - Obrigada pela força, amigas!Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês!

Depois das lindas palavras de amizade de June todas se levantaram para dar um longo e gostoso abraço coletivo.

A conversa havia tomado um novo rumo, que com certeza, agradava a todas.

Saori: - Meninas! Quase ia me esquecendo! Chegou uma carta de Asgard! Diretamente do palácio Guaruhara! Falou Saori animadamente

Shunrei: - Quer dizer que essa carta é da Hilda e da Fler?

Saori: - Sim!

June: - E o que ela diz?

Saori: - Vocês nem imaginam. A Hilda e a Fler vão voltar!

Hyoga: - O que? A Fler vai voltar?

Disse Hyoga que havia acabado de chegar com Seiya e Shiryu à mansão Kido...

**Notas da autora:**

**Olá pessoal!**

**Esse é o primeiro fanfic que escrevo , e eu estou muito feliz! **

**Tudo começou quando eu comecei a ler meus primeiros fanfics. Adorei tanto que pedia para minha amiga (Flávia) fazer uns para mim – pois eu estava realmente sem idéia – os fanfics que ela fazia eram tão legais que comecei a levar para casa e refaze-los colocando bem mais coisas – isso tudo aconteceu em uma semana -. E depois de tanto pensar, resolvi escrever esse fanfic que eu realmente não sei quantos capítulos vai ter. Espero de coração que todos gostem dos meus fanfics que faço com todo amor e carinho p/ vcs!**

**Muitos Bjs**

**Vanessa Amamiya**

**OBS. Deixem reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya Love

Capítulo 2: Por que?

Por: Vanessa Amamiya

Hyoga: - O que? A Fler vai voltar?

Saori: - Sim Hyoga. Por que? Algum problema? Disse a garota sem entender a pergunta de Hyoga...

Hyoga: - Não, Não! Nada... Disse ele um pouco desconcertado...

Hyoga havia ficado surpreso com a notícia que acabara de ouvir. Ele não acreditava que pudesse rever de novo uma pessoa tão especial como ela...

Será mesmo que ela viria?

Seiya: - Saori, meu amor vou subir para mostrar alguns jogos novos para o Hyoga e o Shiryu e já volto para podermos sair, ok?

Saori: - É claro meu amor! Mais antes... Me dá um beijinho?

Todos: AFF!

Seiya: - É lógico! Disse ele envolvendo a garota em um longo abraço...

Eles ficaram se beijando durante algum tempo até que perceberam que eram rodeados por atentos olhares...

Seiya: - Áh, é... Hyoga, Shiryu, vamos comigo até meu quarto?

Hyoga: - Ta Seiya!

Shiryu: - Tchau Shunrei!

Shunrei: - Eu também quero beijo!

Shiryu: - É claro meu amor!

Disse Shiryu antes de dar um doce beijo em sua amada...

Eiri: - E eu? Não ganho? Disse Fler sorrindo...

Hyoga: - Claro Eiri.

Hyoga deu um sigelo beijinho na testa de Eiri...

Seiya: - É... Vamos gente!

Seiya e os outros subiram até o quarto do primeiro.

Eiri: - Vocês viram como ele me tratou friamente?

Disse Eiri com uma voz chorosa...

June: - Ah, que isso Eiri! Ele só devia está um pouco indisposto... Falou June tentando reanimar a amiga...

Eiri: - Queria que fosse assim... Disse ela triste...

Saori: - Desculpa perguntar Eiri, mais á quanto tempo ele ta assim?

Eiri: - Desde que voltou de Asgard.

Saori pensou que talvez isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com... Não! Não pode ser isso. Mais... E se fosse verdade? E se fosse verdade o que ela estaria pensando? Será que talvez isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com Fler?

Se bem que desde a batalha contra Asgard ele tinha ficado muito amigo de Fler...

Shunrei: - Que tal mudarmos de assunto? E ai Saori, você vai sair com o Seiya?

Saori: - Vou, vou sim!

June: - E para aonde?

Saori: - Nós vamos ao cinema e depois vamos jantar. Vocês querem ir?

Todas: - Não!

Saori: - Ai pq?

June: - Pra pagar vela pra vocês, nós não vamos!

Saori: - Ta bom! Não convido mais!

Todas riram muito da cara de brava que Saori fez...

Shunrei: - Mudando de assunto, Saori quando a Hilda e Fler vão chegar? Você nem nos disse...

Saori: - Ih, é mesmo! Foi mal meninas! Elas devem está chegando dentro de uma semana.

Eiri: - Nossa, que bom!

No quarto...

Os meninos estavam vendo alguns jogos e lendo algumas revistas...

Seiya: - Nossa Hyoga! Mais como você ficou entusiasmado com a volta da Fler!

Hyoga: - É mesmo? Nem percebi...

Shiryu: - Nem adianta disfarçar Hyoga! Deu para perceber muito bem!

Hyoga: - O que? Disse Hyoga se fazendo de dessentido...

Seiya: - O que você sente pela Fler...

Hyoga: - O que eu sinto pela Fler?

Shiryu: - Isso mesmo!

Hyoga: - Mais eu não sinto nada pela Fler, além de uma doce amizade...

Seiya: - Á quem você pensa que ta enganando, heim?

Hyoga: - Eu? Enganando á quem?

Seiya: - Só se for a Eiri , que até agora não percebeu nada...

Hyoga: - Olha eu não sei do que vocês estão falando por isso acho melhor continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo...

Hyoga bem que tentava mais não podia disfarçar de ninguém que com certeza, sentira algo mais por Fler. Ele não sabia direito o que era, mais sabia que era algo muito especial...

Na sala...

Saori: - Nossa, mais como eles estão demorando...

Shunrei: - É verdade! Já faz quase duas horas...

Os meninos descem animadamente a escadaria da mansão Kido

Saori: - Seiya! Mais que demora! O que você estava fazendo?

Seiya: - Nada de mais meu amor! Só me arrumando para você...

Depois disso Saori deixou que Seiya a envolvesse em um longo e amoroso abraço...

Saori: - Ah, Seiya!

Eles se beijaram e se abraçaram durante um longo tempo...

Shiryu: - Vamos Shunrei?

Shunrei: - Claro Shiryu!

Shuryu: - Seiya eu já vou!

Seiya: - Valeu, Shiryu! Até mais!

Shiryu: - Tchau para todo mundo!

Todos: - Tchau!

Shiryu saiu abraçado com Shunrei em direção ao seu carro onde levaria a moça para casa...

Hyoga: - Acho bom nós irmos também Fler.

Fler: - Claro.

Hyoga: - Tchau gente...

No caminho de casa Hyoga, permaneceu calado. Estacionou o carro perto do orfanato onde Eiri morava.

Eiri: - Tchau meu amor! Disse Eiri antes de tentar dar um beijo na boca de Hyoga, que virou o rosto...

Eiri: - O que foi Hyoga? Não gosta mais dos meus beijos? Disse a garota sem entender o que estava acontecendo...

Hyoga: - Não, não é isso...

Eiri: - Então o que é?

Hyoga: - Não é nada.

Eiri: - Hyoga, você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Hyoga: - Bem é que eu... Nada.

Eiri: - Pode falar Hyoga...

Hyoga: - Já disse que não é nada de importante.

Eiri: - Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Eu acho...

Hyoga: - Então, tchau!

Eiri: - Peraí Hyoga! Me dá um beijo...

Hyoga sem muita vontade deu um beijo sem amor em Eiri...

Hyoga: - Tchau...

Eiri: - Tchau...

Eiri entrou no orfanato e subiu até seu quarto sem ânimo pra nada. Ela não entendia como Hyoga poderia ter mudado tanto assim em tão pouco tempo...Será que ele não gostava mais dela? Será que ele não á amava mais?

Eiri não agüentou e caiu em prantos em sua cama, olhando fixamente para sua foto com Hyoga... Eles estavam tão felizes... Por que isso aconteceu? Por que?...


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya Love 

Capítulo 3: O Aeroporto

Por: Vanessa Amamiya

Uma semana já havia se passado desde o último encontro das amigas de Saori.

Elas estavam mais uma vez, reunidas na casa da primeira, mais hoje, por outro motivo.

- Vamos logo Seiya! Nós vamos nos atrasar! – Dizia Saori preocupada, olhando para o relógio...

- Já vou meu amor! – Disse Seiya descendo a escadaria da mansão Kido quase caindo...

- Nossa meu amor! Como você demorou! O avião já deve ter chegado!

Falou a garota fazendo cara de brava...

- Ah, meu amor não faz essa carinha não... Me deixa triste... Disse Seiya abaixando a cabeça e com um olhar melancólico...

- Ah meu amor... Eu não queria... Falou Saori com pena de seu amado...

Muda essa carinha vai... Ela disse acariciando o rosto do amado...

- Só se você me der um beijinho... Disse Seiya envolvendo Saori em um gostoso abraço...

- Quantos você quiser, meu amor...

Disse Saori antes de dar longos e apaixonados beijos em Seiya...

- Oi! Alou! Eu to aqui! Vocês não podem esperar até o carro não!

Falou June com um tom engraçado...

- Você fala isso por que o Shun ainda não chegou!

- Que isso Saori! June sentiu seu rosto corar...

- Ué! Mais eu to mentindo?

Disse Saori com um tom engraçado (mais sem largar Seiya!) fazendo com que todos rissem...

- Acho que já podemos ir, né?

Todos foram para a limusine de Saori e chegaram no Aeroporto – para a alegria de Saori - antes de o avião pousar.

Todos estavam calmos, menos Hyoga que estava tão ansioso que suas mãos começaram a soar... E por incrível que parece ninguém havia notado...

Não demorou muito até que o avião chegasse.

De dentro dele Hilda e Fler saiam animadas com sua volta ao Japão.

Quando perceberam que Hilda e Fler haviam chegado Saori e suas amigas correram para dar um abraço coletivo nas amigas.

- Mais que saudade meninas! Falou Saori com um tom muito alegre...

- Também sentimos muito a sua falta! Disse Hilda muito feliz...

- Hilda minha irmã, vamos cumprimentar os outros.

- OI GENTE!

Hilda e Fler davam beijos e abraços em todos.

Fler estava cumprimentando Shiryu, quando viu Hyoga que estava escorado na parede. Fler foi até lá falar com ele.

- Oi Fuga... Cumprimentou Fler com um pouco de vergonha

- Oi... Disse fuga -Fler?

O garoto parecia assustado com o que via. Era mesmo Fler que estava diante dele?

Era a mesma pessoa que durante toda a sua batalha contra Asgard ficou rezando para que não se ferisse? Sim. Era realmente ela...

- O que foi Hyoga? Está surpreso em me ver? Disse Fler com um esboço de sorriso...

- Não, Não é isso... É que... você está tão diferente... Desde a última vez que eu há vi... Está mais bonita..

- Ah, muito obrigada Hyoga... Disse Fler, um pouco envergonhada...

Fler sentiu seu rosto corar com o elogio do "amigo".

Eles se entreolharam durante um bom tempo, até que o chamado de sua irmã fez Fler se desligar do que estava fazendo...

- Já vou irmã! É... Até mais Hyoga

Fler se afastou um pouco de Hyoga e foi conversar com suas amigas.

Mais para falar a verdade ela nem prestava atenção no que as mesmas diziam.

Ela não parava de olhar para Hyoga, que também fazia a mesma coisa...

Ela sabia que sentira algo mais por ele, mais não sabia ao certo explicar...

- Meninas, a conversa está muito boa, mais acho melhor a deixarmos para outro dia, porque com certeza a Hilda e a Fler devem está mortas de cansaço, não é meninas? Falou Saori abraçada com as amigas...

- Acho que tenho que concordar com você Saori... Disse Hilda

- Então... Vamos pro carro!

Todos foram direto para o carro – pra falar a verdade limusine – de Saori.

A mansão de Saori ficava bem perto do aeroporto de Tóquio, por isso a viagem não foi demorada.

Chegando a mansão...

- E ai meninas? Disse Saori toda animada – A onde vamos jantar?

Fler e Hilda se entreolharam

- Saori, amiga, se não se emportar... Acho que eu e minha irmã preferimos ficar em casa essa noite... Disse Hilda com medo de magoar a amiga - Você não se importa, né?

- Não! È claro que não! Disse Saori um pouco desanimada...

- Então... Aonde é o nosso quarto?

- Ah é logo ali... Disse Saori apontando para a escada...

São os primeiros quartos no segundo corredor...É só virar a direita e ...

Fler a interrompeu

- Ahn...Saori amiga, não é melhor você me dar um mapa?

Disse Fler com um tom engraçado fazendo com que todos rissem...

- Ai, ai... Vamos Fler...

As duas irmãs seguiram para seus quartos.

No quarto

Fler se joga na cama de seu quarto é dá um bocejo.

- Ahhhh! Como é bom está aqui! Perto dos meus amigos e minhas amigas... Fler suspirou -Perto do... Disse Fler com um bobo sorriso no rosto...

Hilda a interrompeu

- Hyoga? Disse Hilda que acabara de chegar no quarto da irmã...

- Hilda? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Perguntou Fler surpresa se levantando da cama...

- Nada irmã... Só vim te ajudar a desfazer as malas...

- Tudo bem irmã, mais dá próxima vez, bata na porta antes de entrar... Disse Fler um pouco nervosa...

- Calma Fler... Por que está tão nervosa?

- Porque você não deveria ouvir certas coisas...

- Como o que você disse á pouco?

- Hilda, irmã... O que você ouviu? Perguntou Fler mais nervosa ainda...

- Nada de mais... Só o que todos já sabem... Mais... Pra ter certeza... Fler, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Perguntou Hilda calmamente...

- Pode...

- Mais responda a verdade...

- Ta... Respondeu Fler sem entender o que sua irmã queria dizer...

- Fler... Você gosta do HYOGA?

Fler sentiu seu rosto corar... Ela sabia que sentia algo por ele, algo especial...

Mais... Será AMOR? Será mesmo esse sentimento tão forte que ela sentira por ele?

- Fler? Irmã?Você ta me ouvindo?

- Ah, o que é irmã?

- Fler... Quero que me responda... Você gosta do Hyoga?

- Eu... Eu não gosto dele... Disse Fler nervosa...

- Fler, Fler... Nem mentir você sabe? Disse Hilda com um tom meio irônico...

- Não estou te entendendo irmã...

- Fler! Disse Hilda com um tom estranho... A quem você pensa que está enganando heim?

- Como assim Hilda?

- Fler, acho que só você não percebeu que todos já sabem o que você sente pelo Hyoga...

- Ahn? Disse Fler confusa...

- E o pior, é que eu tenho certeza que ele sente a mesma coisa por você...

O que?

Fler sentiu seu coração desparar com a afirmação da irmã... Sentira até vontade de chorar... Mais... Será mesmo que ele a amava? Será mesmo que o que ele sentira por ela era amor, e não amizade...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**Pisces luna**: Obrigada pela dica miga! Desculpe por não aplica-la no capítulo 2, é por que quando eu fui ler as reviews, já tinha publicado o segundo capítulo... (he, he, he)... Adorei saber que você está gostando da fic, isso me alegra muito! Ah, e sobre o futuro do "nosso loirinho", é segredo de estado! Só posso adiantar que ele vai ser muito feliz!Mas uma vez obrigada! Bjs da Amamiya!_

_**Mary Ogawara: **Muito obrigada pela review miga! Espero que esteja gostando da minha fic!_

_Ah, e se o Hyoga vai ficar com a Fler não posso dizer, por que é segredo! E só pra você saber: Um novo casal vai surgir no meu fanfic! Um casal que eu pensei muito antes de inventar! É um casal meio louquinho, mais muito meigo! Brigadinha pela review, e muitos beijinhos meigos para você!_

**Notas da autora:**

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo a minha fic!**

**E por favor: Deixe reviews!**

**Muitos beijos para todos!**

**Vanessa Amamiya**


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya Love 

Capítulo 3: O Aeroporto

Por: Vanessa Amamiya

Uma semana já havia se passado desde o último encontro das amigas de Saori.

Elas estavam mais uma vez, reunidas na casa da primeira, mais hoje, por outro motivo.

- Vamos logo Seiya! Nós vamos nos atrasar! – Dizia Saori preocupada, olhando para o relógio...

- Já vou meu amor! – Disse Seiya descendo a escadaria da mansão Kido quase caindo...

- Nossa meu amor! Como você demorou! O avião já deve ter chegado!

Falou a garota fazendo cara de brava...

- Ah, meu amor não faz essa carinha não... Me deixa triste... Disse Seiya abaixando a cabeça e com um olhar melancólico...

- Ah meu amor... Eu não queria... Falou Saori com pena de seu amado...

Muda essa carinha vai... Ela disse acariciando o rosto do amado...

- Só se você me der um beijinho... Disse Seiya envolvendo Saori em um gostoso abraço...

- Quantos você quiser, meu amor...

Disse Saori antes de dar longos e apaixonados beijos em Seiya...

- Oi! Alou! Eu to aqui! Vocês não podem esperar até o carro não!

Falou June com um tom engraçado...

- Você fala isso por que o Shun ainda não chegou!

- Que isso Saori! June sentiu seu rosto corar...

- Ué! Mais eu to mentindo?

Disse Saori com um tom engraçado (mais sem largar Seiya!) fazendo com que todos rissem...

- Acho que já podemos ir, né?

Todos foram para a limusine de Saori e chegaram no Aeroporto – para a alegria de Saori - antes de o avião pousar.

Todos estavam calmos, menos Hyoga que estava tão ansioso que suas mãos começaram a soar... E por incrível que parece ninguém havia notado...

Não demorou muito até que o avião chegasse.

De dentro dele Hilda e Fler saiam animadas com sua volta ao Japão.

Quando perceberam que Hilda e Fler haviam chegado Saori e suas amigas correram para dar um abraço coletivo nas amigas.

- Mais que saudade meninas! Falou Saori com um tom muito alegre...

- Também sentimos muito a sua falta! Disse Hilda muito feliz...

- Hilda minha irmã, vamos cumprimentar os outros.

- OI GENTE!

Hilda e Fler davam beijos e abraços em todos.

Fler estava cumprimentando Shiryu, quando viu Hyoga que estava escorado na parede. Fler foi até lá falar com ele.

- Oi Fuga... Cumprimentou Fler com um pouco de vergonha

- Oi... Disse fuga -Fler?

O garoto parecia assustado com o que via. Era mesmo Fler que estava diante dele?

Era a mesma pessoa que durante toda a sua batalha contra Asgard ficou rezando para que não se ferisse? Sim. Era realmente ela...

- O que foi Hyoga? Está surpreso em me ver? Disse Fler com um esboço de sorriso...

- Não, Não é isso... É que... você está tão diferente... Desde a última vez que eu há vi... Está mais bonita..

- Ah, muito obrigada Hyoga... Disse Fler, um pouco envergonhada...

Fler sentiu seu rosto corar com o elogio do "amigo".

Eles se entreolharam durante um bom tempo, até que o chamado de sua irmã fez Fler se desligar do que estava fazendo...

- Já vou irmã! É... Até mais Hyoga

Fler se afastou um pouco de Hyoga e foi conversar com suas amigas.

Mais para falar a verdade ela nem prestava atenção no que as mesmas diziam.

Ela não parava de olhar para Hyoga, que também fazia a mesma coisa...

Ela sabia que sentira algo mais por ele, mais não sabia ao certo explicar...

- Meninas, a conversa está muito boa, mais acho melhor a deixarmos para outro dia, porque com certeza a Hilda e a Fler devem está mortas de cansaço, não é meninas? Falou Saori abraçada com as amigas...

- Acho que tenho que concordar com você Saori... Disse Hilda

- Então... Vamos pro carro!

Todos foram direto para o carro – pra falar a verdade limusine – de Saori.

A mansão de Saori ficava bem perto do aeroporto de Tóquio, por isso a viagem não foi demorada.

Chegando a mansão...

- E ai meninas? Disse Saori toda animada – A onde vamos jantar?

Fler e Hilda se entreolharam

- Saori, amiga, se não se emportar... Acho que eu e minha irmã preferimos ficar em casa essa noite... Disse Hilda com medo de magoar a amiga - Você não se importa, né?

- Não! È claro que não! Disse Saori um pouco desanimada...

- Então... Aonde é o nosso quarto?

- Ah é logo ali... Disse Saori apontando para a escada...

São os primeiros quartos no segundo corredor...É só virar a direita e ...

Fler a interrompeu

- Ahn...Saori amiga, não é melhor você me dar um mapa?

Disse Fler com um tom engraçado fazendo com que todos rissem...

- Ai, ai... Vamos Fler...

As duas irmãs seguiram para seus quartos.

No quarto

Fler se joga na cama de seu quarto é dá um bocejo.

- Ahhhh! Como é bom está aqui! Perto dos meus amigos e minhas amigas... Fler suspirou -Perto do... Disse Fler com um bobo sorriso no rosto...

Hilda a interrompeu

- Hyoga? Disse Hilda que acabara de chegar no quarto da irmã...

- Hilda? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Perguntou Fler surpresa se levantando da cama...

- Nada irmã... Só vim te ajudar a desfazer as malas...

- Tudo bem irmã, mais dá próxima vez, bata na porta antes de entrar... Disse Fler um pouco nervosa...

- Calma Fler... Por que está tão nervosa?

- Porque você não deveria ouvir certas coisas...

- Como o que você disse á pouco?

- Hilda, irmã... O que você ouviu? Perguntou Fler mais nervosa ainda...

- Nada de mais... Só o que todos já sabem... Mais... Pra ter certeza... Fler, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Perguntou Hilda calmamente...

- Pode...

- Mais responda a verdade...

- Ta... Respondeu Fler sem entender o que sua irmã queria dizer...

- Fler... Você gosta do HYOGA?

Fler sentiu seu rosto corar... Ela sabia que sentia algo por ele, algo especial...

Mais... Será AMOR? Será mesmo esse sentimento tão forte que ela sentira por ele?

- Fler? Irmã?Você ta me ouvindo?

- Ah, o que é irmã?

- Fler... Quero que me responda... Você gosta do Hyoga?

- Eu... Eu não gosto dele... Disse Fler nervosa...

- Fler, Fler... Nem mentir você sabe? Disse Hilda com um tom meio irônico...

- Não estou te entendendo irmã...

- Fler! Disse Hilda com um tom estranho... A quem você pensa que está enganando heim?

- Como assim Hilda?

- Fler, acho que só você não percebeu que todos já sabem o que você sente pelo Hyoga...

- Ahn? Disse Fler confusa...

- E o pior, é que eu tenho certeza que ele sente a mesma coisa por você...

O que?

Fler sentiu seu coração desparar com a afirmação da irmã... Sentira até vontade de chorar... Mais... Será mesmo que ele a amava? Será mesmo que o que ele sentira por ela era amor, e não amizade...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**Pisces luna**: Obrigada pela dica miga! Desculpe por não aplica-la no capítulo 2, é por que quando eu fui ler as reviews, já tinha publicado o segundo capítulo... (he, he, he)... Adorei saber que você está gostando da fic, isso me alegra muito! Ah, e sobre o futuro do "nosso loirinho", é segredo de estado! Só posso adiantar que ele vai ser muito feliz!Mas uma vez obrigada! Bjs da Amamiya!_

_**Mary Ogawara: **Muito obrigada pela review miga! Espero que esteja gostando da minha fic!_

_Ah, e se o Hyoga vai ficar com a Fler não posso dizer, por que é segredo! E só pra você saber: Um novo casal vai surgir no meu fanfic! Um casal que eu pensei muito antes de inventar! É um casal meio louquinho, mais muito meigo! Brigadinha pela review, e muitos beijinhos meigos para você!_

**Notas da autora:**

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo a minha fic!**

**E por favor: Deixe reviews!**

**Muitos beijos para todos!**

**Vanessa Amamiya**


End file.
